We anticipate that this study will allow us to determine the activity of this combination against pulmonary metastasis from nephrectomized patients with renal cell carcinoma, as well as to determine the ability of this regimen to activate antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) via multiple effector cells against autologous tumor utilizing a renal cell carcinoma specific monoclonal antibody.